User blog:Glflegolas/Results of the One Survey to Rule Them All
For those of you who don't follow the Facebook page, I have listed here the results of the survey, which you can also see by clicking this link. Age of players Most are 14-24 years old. No surprise there. How you came across the mod? Unsurprisingly, most players found the mod by searching for a LotR Mod, while the second most common option was that of watching a YouTuber play it. I saw Mevans' creator vote in that poll, though, along with some other rather creative responses... How people play The majority of people play multiplayer, not surprisingly, followed by singleplayer. However, I'm surprised that creative singleplayer was more popular than private servers. I suppose it just goes to show how many people like to build big structures from the lore, I guess. How often do people play? Most play several days a week, like me, though many play almost daily. It's good to see that much of the community has a life outside this mod. Favourite playstyle Interestingly, the favourite playstyle in the mod was exploring -- again, that's what I do most of the time, followed by building and PvE -- this just goes to show how many dedicated builders we have in the community. Interestingly, PvP was not very popular at all. Mod communities The Facebook page led the pack, followed by the wiki and modded servers. This isn't surprising. Watching mod development Over a third of people say that they've been following this mod since before Middle-Earth terrain generation was introduced. That goes to show our dedication to the mod. Favourite Race Good men won, but Elves came close, followed by Dwarves -- likely because the good Men have the greatest diversity in factions and structures. It also shows that there's a clear bias towards playing good, with only 25% of the community choosing to play evil on a regular basis. Favourite faction Gondor won, which isn't surprising, given the amount of content it features. Next came the High Elves, likely due to the addition of the Rivendell sub-faction. Amongst the Dwarves, Durin's Folk won. The most popular evil faction, interestingly, was Near Harad. Favourite future faction This was the Red Mountains, followed by the Woodmen and Bree. Not surprising. Favourite new content Here, I can honestly say I was a little surprised. While new factions sure were popular, at 62% of the votes, they were beaten by improvements to existing factions, taking 64% of the vote. Gameplay mechanics also were popular, taking 58% of the vote, with terrain generation improvements taking 45%. I'm a little disappointed regarding food and drink though... only 20% of the vote? Seriously? I though everyone loves getting drunk! Middle-Earth Books Obviously, nearly everyone here has read the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. More surprisingly is that nearly two thirds have read the Silimarion. Books vs movies Clearly, the books win. Ithilion is onto something with his highly accurate lore, I see... Favourite thing about the mod Since "all" and "everything" were so popular I guess the mod team knows what they're doing! Though lots of others (including myself) praised the mod's amazing terrain generation, the forests, and the hills (here I am going on about forested hills again...) What do people want? GANDALF You've got to be kidding right?! Some of the other options were kinda cool though. Bought Minecraft to play the mod? Clearly, lots of people do -- in fact, nearly a quarter. Other fantasy realms Perhaps due to the fact that we have a Star Wars fan here as admin, Star Wars was very popular. However, his other interest -- BIONICLE -- didn't get as much traction. Other poplar options included Game of Thrones, Avatar, and The Elder Scrolls -- I am not surprised. There are a few other questions left on the poll, but I'll leave it up to you to interpret the results! See you later, Glflegolas (admin) Send a Messenger 23:52, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts